Megvagy!
by LanaAngels
Summary: Rin x Olvasó sztori fordítása. Felajánlod Gounak, hogy elviszel valamit Rinnek, és mikor odaérsz meglátod Rint, amint rendőrnek öltözve színészkedik. Mit fog tenni, hogy rávegyen, hogy tartsd a szád?


**Megvagy!**

 _ **¡**_ _ **Fordítás! Eredeti sztori: Got You! Írta: Misaki-Kurenai**_

„Gou-kuuunn! Várj meg!", kiáltottad Gout kergetve az Iwatobi Középiskola udvarán.

A kapunak dőlve Gou végre megállt, hogy helyreállítsa a légzését, és megszorította a vörös mappát a kezében. Most végre utolérted, de teljesen kifulladtál a hosszú távtól, amit futottatok. Az egész focipályán át kergetted Gout, a hátsó udvartól a bejárati kapukig. Ti ketten épp sétálgattatok és beszélgettetek, mikor hirtelen Gou egy üzenetet kapott. Az arckifejezése elkomolyodott, aztán a szekrényéhez rohant, majd miután kivette a mappáját, átfutotta az egész udvart. Most, hogy végre utolérted Gout, választ követeltél a hirtelen viselkedésére.

„Oké… Gou-kun, miért *liheg* futottál… egész idáig? Milyen… üzenetet *liheg* kaptál?", kérdezted akadozva 'a nézéssel'.

Csak azért hívod 'Gou-kun'nak, hogy bosszantsd. Nem számít, hányszor mondja, hogy hívd 'Kou'nak, vagy, hogy ne használd a '-kun't a neve után, akkor is 'Gou-kun'nak hívod Gout. A makacs természeted egy szinten van az övével… és 'Gou-kun'nak hívni már a szokásoddá vált.

„*liheg* Megmondtam, hogy… hívj ' **Kou** 'nak…! ' **Kouuu** '! És *liheg* ne tedd hozzá a '-kun't!"

„Nem, **Gou-kun**. *liheg* Esetleg, ha elmondod… miért rohantál… idáig, talán *liheg* meggondolom."

„…Onii-chan írt… hogy vigyem vissza a mappáját… azért van nálam… mert… kölcsönkértem…" Gou végre kinyögte. „És sietni akartam… mielőtt még lekésem a vonatot…"

„Értem… Segítsek?"

„Hogyan?"

„Rin-chan a Samezuka Akadémiára jár, igaz? Közel lakom az iskolájához, és oda tudom adni neki a mappát helyetted."

„Húh…" Gou fellélegzett, és átadta a vörös mappát. Te csak mosolyogtál.

„Inkább koncentrálj az úszó klubra! Hallottam, hogy néhány középiskolai tanárnak kevés az embere, akik a gyerekeket úszni taníthatják. Jót tenne Haru-channak és a többieknek, ha gyerekekkel lennének. Mellesleg egy hatalmas medencében tudnának úszni."

„… ez melyik középiskola?"

Ezek után el is indultál a Samezuka Akadémiához, hogy visszaadd a vörös mappát Gou bátyjának, Rinnek. Egyáltalán nem tartott sokáig, hogy eltereld Gou figyelmét, és amúgy is akartál egy kifogást, hogy találkozhass Rinnel.

Pár héttel ezelőtt megkérdezted Gout, hogy nem lenne-e kedve sütizni veled egy közeli kávézóban, hogy kipihenje a menedzseri fáradalmakat. Az utolsó percben Gou felhívott, hogy a bátyját, Rint is magával kell hoznia. Nem igazán zavart téged, mert személyesen is szeretted volna megismerni a bátyját. Képeket már láttál róla, de azok mind általános iskolából voltak.

Amikor Gou megérkezett Rinnel, leültek melléd. Rin karba tett kézzel ült, és körbenézett a kávézóban. Gou közelebb húzódott hozzád, hogy megfigyelje a frappédat. Te és Gou mindig a legfinomabb frappét kapjátok, Gou pedig kíváncsi volt, milyen ízűt vettél.

Hamarosan a kis csokis sütik epres díszítéssel megérkeztek az asztalhoz. Miután a kis sütid felét megetted, elnézést kértél, és elmentél a mosdóba. Mikor végeztél, és vissza akartál menni, három magas fickó sarokba szorított. Balszerencsédre senki sem látta, hogy a három fazon megkörnyékezett, mert a falak úgy voltak beépítve, hogy a mellékhelyiség el legyen választva a bejárati résztől. A zene és a beszélgetések túl hangosak voltak, hogy bárki is felfigyeljen a helyzetedre, és mindhárom férfinél volt valami éles és fényes. Nem volt remény.

Pont mikor a középső fickó durván elkapta az Iwatobi lány egyenruhádat, egy hirtelen erő padlóra küldte az embert, és elvesztette az eszméletét. Mielőtt a társai reagálhattak volna, ki lettek ütve egy ütéssel az arcukba és a gyomrukba. Miután a három férfi összeesett, a megmentőd megpöckölte a homlokodat.

„Ow! Ezt miért csináltad?", dörzsölgetted a homlokodat, és nagyra nyitottad a szemeidet, mikor felismerted a megmentőd.

Rin állt előtted, és karba tett kézzel, szigorú pillantással bámult rád. Az arcára rá volt írva az idegesség, amitől megbántad az előbbi felháborodást. A legutolsó ember, akire gondoltál, hogy meg fog menteni, Rin állt előtted. Abban a pillanatban, hogy bejött a kávézó ajtaján alig tűnt érdeklődőnek irántad… de egy halvány mosolyt sikerült észrevenned, mikor a sütit etted…

„Baka!" Rin megint megpöckölte a homlokod. „Mikor férfiak fognak közre, segítséget kellene hívnod! Nincsenek túlélési ösztöneid? Mit csinálnál, ha egyedül lennél egy sivatagban?! Megpróbálhattál volna ellenállni, vagy felhívni valaki figyelmét!"

„Sajnálom… de nem tudtam segítséget hívni, mert a kávézóban túl nagy a hangzavar a zenével, meg mindennel. És mindegyikőjüknél volt valami éles, szóval nem ellenkezhettem vagy sikítozhattam. Ha megtettem volna, valószínűleg gondolkodás nélkül felvágják a torkomat, miután megkínoznak…"

„A kiabálás akkor is működött volna."

"…" Erre már nem tudtál mit mondani.

Rin fellélegzett, és megölelt.

„Legalább biztonságban vagy. Ha bárki hozzád ér, leharapom a fejét és az óceánba köpöm, miután a megmaradt darabjait rács mögé küldöm."

„Ez nagyon… uh, megnyugtató… Köszönöm…"

Hála Rinnek, azóta a nap óta még mindig úgy érzed, tartozol neki.

Végigmenetelve a Samezuka Akadémia fiúkollégiumának folyosóin, végre elértél ahhoz az ajtóhoz, ahol azt mondták Rin lesz. Nem ismerted a területet, ezért megkérdeztél pár idejáró diákot útbaigazításért, ők pedig udvariasan elmondták, merre van a kollégium, és melyik Rin szobája. Mikor megláttad Rin ajtaját, előreléptél, hogy-

„ **NE MOZDULJ**!"

A hirtelen kiáltástól hátraugrottál, és elejtetted a mappát. A tested kissé remegett, és feltartottad a kezeidet, hogy megadd magad, azt gondolva, hogy valamilyen rendőr gyanúsít egy bűntény elkövetésével. Egy pillanat csend és semmi után körbenéztél a folyosón, és rájöttél, hogy nincs semmilyen rendőr, aki egy fegyvert fogna rád. Akkor csak képzelődtél? Miért kiáltozná valaki, hogy 'Ne mozdulj', mint egy rendőr?

Elkergetve a gondolatot, visszamentél az ajtóhoz, de ekkor újra hallottad azt a hangod.

„Letartóztatlak az epres mochim meggyilkolásáért!"

Mi? A hang, úgy tűnik, az ajtó mögül jön. Lehet, hogy Rin az, aki az imént is kiáltott? Akárhogy is, most kiderül. Nekinyomtad a füled a faajtónak, és hallgatóztál.

Rin egy komoly hangot használt, ahogy beszélt: „Matsuoka biztos urat szólítom a tanúk padjára! Uram, megesküszik, hogy az igazat mondja, az igazat, és csakis az igazat?"

Visszatért a normális hangjához: „Igen."

„Rendben. Hogy talált rá a vádlottra, mikor letartóztatta?"

„Éhes szemekkel és nagyra tátott szájjal közelített az áldozat felé azzal a szándékkal, hogy megegye."

Az ajtó másik oldalán te minden erőddel azon voltál, hogy elnyomd a nevetésed. Rin egy jelenetet játszott, ami egy bíróságon lenne, ahol ő a szemtanú és az ügyész. Megpróbált két különböző hangot használni, és nagyon nehéz volt NEM nevetni. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy hatéves kisgyerek rengeteg fantáziával, aki kalózosat vagy űrhajósat játszik. Ezt szokta csinálni, mikor azt hiszi, senki sem figyel?

„És mi történt aztán?"

„Leterítettem a vádlottat, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy bármilyen kapcsolatot létesítsen az áldozattal, majd elővettem a bilincsemet, és rátettem a vádlottra."

Egyre kíváncsibb lettél, így lassan kinyitottad az ajtót. Szerencsére a szoba nem volt zárva, de ez nem feltétlenül az Rinnek is. Óvatosan résnyire nyitottad az ajtót, és a kis résen keresztül figyelted, ahogy Rin rendőrt játszik. Egy sötétkék rendőr egyenruhát viselt hozzá illő sapkával, és bilincs volt csatolva az övéhez. A rendőr jelmez egy nagyon csábító oldalát emelte ki, amitől egyből a karjaiba ugranál, vagy csinálnál pár képet, amit meg is tettél. Készítettél néhány fotót Rin biztos úrról a telefonoddal, halkan kuncogva.

 _Most megvagy, Matsuoka Rin biztos úr!_

„Pjuh, pjuh! Matsuoka biztos úr megérkezett a terepre!"

„Matsuoka biztos úr, készítse az időzített bombát!"

„Vettem! Krrrrrrssssshhhhh! Buuuuusssssssshhhhhhhh!" Rin egy bomba robbanását imitálta.

„Beszivárgás az épületbe! Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk!"

„Igenis! A beszivárgás megkezdődött, uram!"

„Matsuoka biztos úr, látja a célszemélyt az épületben?"

„Nem. Nincs itt, uram."

„Halrudacska! Váltsunk át Delta Hadműveletre, Matsuoka biztos úr!"

„Vettem. Oh, francba! Az ellenség tüzet nyitott. Pjuh, pjuh! Beng! Kless! Szmess! Beng!"

Már nem tudta tovább visszatartani a nevetést, és kissé hangosabban tört ki belőled, mint szeretted volna. A látvány, hogy Rin egy puskát mutatva a kezével robbanáshangokat ad ki, túl vicces volt. De a hirtelen megállíthatatlan nevetésed megállította Rint.

„Huh?" Észrevette, hogy az ajtaja nyitva van, és valaki figyeli a kis résen.

„Jaj, ne!" Megfordultál, hogy elfuss, de egy erőteljes rántást éreztél a csuklódon, mielőtt megszökhettél volna. „Eh?"

A következő pillanatban már Rin szobájában voltál. Az erőtől elvesztetted a fogást a vörös mappán, és leejtetted a szoba padlójára. Rin becsukta és bezárta az ajtót, majd ledobott az emeletes ágy alsó részére, és föléd hajolt. Becsuktad a szemed készülve bármire, ami jöhet, ahogy Rin leszorította a csuklódat az ágyra. Néhány pillanat után lassan kinyitottad a szemeidet, hogy lásd, hogy egy morcos Rin hajol fölötted.

„Ha **BÁRKINEK** beszélsz erről, elharapom a nyakad. Megértetted, [Név]?"

Bólintva és félelemmel a szemedben beleegyeztél. A jelenlegi szituáció pedig egy ötletet eredményezett Rin agyában.

„… **ESETLEG** megbocsátok neked, **ha** azt tehetek veled, amit akarok a következő 10 másodpercben." A cápaszerű fogaival vigyorogva Rin belenézett a [szemszín] szemeidbe, egy leheletnyi étvággyal a magenta szemeiben.

„M-mi? Biztos, hogy ne-"

„Azt hiszem, szükség lesz a bilincsre." Rin levette a bilincset az övéről, és összekapcsolta a csuklóidat. Megpróbáltál kiszabadulni Rin alól, de a teste megakadályozott a mozgásban.

„Valaki nagyon _rossz kislány_ volt." Rin lehajolt a füledhez. „Meg kellene tanítanom a kis foglyomnak, hogy ne menjen szembe a törvénnyel. [Teljes Név], letartóztatlak bűncselekmény elkövetése miatt, és mert megbűvöltél az imádnivalóságoddal."

A forró leheletét érezve a füleden elpirultál. Rin, Gou bátyja, akibe beleestél, játszik veled a saját kollégiumi szobájában. Egyáltalán nem akartad megtagadni a lélegzete kellemes érzését a nyakadon. Bár minden olyan gyorsan történt. Egy gombóc formálódott a torkodban, mikor figyelmeztetted, hogy vegyen vissza.

„H-hagyd abba, Rin! F-figyelmeztetlek, ha nem e-engedsz el, sikítani fogok."

„Heh. Csak rajta, [Név]! Tudom, milyen jó vagy benne." Rin végighúzta a nyelvét a nyakadon, amitől lefagytál.

„Eep!" A folyamatos játszadozástól még vörösebb lett az arcod, mit legutóbb. Ezen a szinten talán sötétebb volt az arcod Rin hajánál.

Mikor levegőt vettél, kész arra, hogy sikíts, Rin megcsókolt! A hirtelen akció meglepett, az meg pláne, mikor a nyelvét áttolta a szádba. Hamarosan elragadott Rin csábereje, és becsuktad a szemed, míg ő felderítette a szád a nyelvével. Kis idő múltán Rin visszahúzódott, és a nyakad után kapott. Végighaladt az egész nyakadon, megnyalva és –harapva, hogy megjelöljön, mint a tulajdonát. Egy félénk nyögés hagyta el a szádat, mire Rin vigyorgott. Ebben a pillanatban Rinnek teljes uralma volt feletted.

Visszatért az elhagyatott szádhoz, a kezei pedig megtalálták az útjukat a pólód alá. Megint nyögtél, mikor érezted, ahogy Rin keze elérte a melltartódat, és megpróbálta kikapcsolni.

Balszerencsétekre az álmok nem tartanak sokáig.

„Matsuoka-senpaiii!", kopogtatott Nitori a szobaajtón. „Kinyitnád az ajtót? Matsuoka-senpai?"

Még mindig folytatva a csókok sorozatát, Rin nekidöntötte a homlokát a tiédhez, és idegesen morgott. Mennyire rossz Nitori időérzéke, hogy pont meg kell zavarnia a fantázia-valóság vágyait! Rin megpróbálta folytatni, de Nitori kopogása miatt nem tudta élvezni.

„Miért nem válaszolsz neki, Rin? Talán elmegy, ha rendesen válaszolsz." javasoltad.

„Grrrr…" morgott ismét, majd habozva elengedett. „Jó… Mit akarsz, Nitori?"

„Kell a matekjegyzetem, hogy segítsek a barátomnak tanulni."

„Ennyi?"

„Igen."

„Mmmm… Rendben." Rin kinyitotta az ajtót, és az asztalhoz ment, hogy megkeresse a bilincs kulcsát.

„Köszönöm szépen, Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori meghajolt, mielőtt belépett volna a szobába. A szemei meglátták, hogy Rin egy rendőr egyenruhát visel, és te meg vagy bilincselve az emeletes ágyon. A látvány, aminek részese volt párszor pislogásra késztette, hogy biztos legyen, hogy rendesen látja, amit lát.

„Nem keresed meg a jegyzeteidet, Nitori?", kérdezte Rin, miközben kinyitotta a bilincset.

„Ahhh… d-de! Igaz! Igen, uh… M-megkeresem a jegyzeteim… Eheheh… Sz-szia, [Név]-san… uh…" elpirulva Nitori visszafordult Rinhez. „Nem mondom el senkinek, uh… a kis… játékodat…"

Mikor Nitori végre elment, a kínos feszültég a szobában megmaradt. Rin mellett ülve az ágyon a karodat dörzsölgetted, és körbenéztél a szobában, amit Rin és Nitori dekorált. Rin az ujján forgatta a bilincset, és a rendőrsapkával legyezte magát.

„… Tudtam, hogy kedvelsz, mikor először találkoztunk." törte meg Rin a csendet.

„Huh? Ah… Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy tetszem neked, mikor találkoztunk a kávézóban."

„Ami eszembe juttatja." Rin visszalökött az ágyra, ismét föléd mászva. „Megint elmondom. Ha bárkinek elmondod, hogy rendőrnek öltözöm, megharapom a nyakad, hogy az egész világ lássa. Érthető?"

Bólintottál. Biztosra akart menni, hogy nem jár el a szád senkinek, aztán egy újabb ötlete támadt.

„… Még egy dolog. Te az **én** prédám vagy. Mikor olyan kedvem van, a **foglyom** is. Egy srác sem érinthet meg rajtam kívül. Megértetted, [Név]?"

„Igen… Rin…"

„Jó."

Rin az asztalához ment, megállt a széknél, és elkezdte levenni a rendőr egyenruhát a kiegészítőkkel kezdve. Elpirultál, mikor észrevetted, hogy Rin elkezdi levenni az egyenruhát. Elterelted a tekintetedet bárhová, kivéve Rinhez, hogy ne legyél udvariatlan.

„Oh, igen." Rin folytatta a felsője kigombolását. „Miért is jöttél ide tulajdonképpen?"

„H-hogy, uh… o-odaadjam a mappádat… G-Gou-kun helyett…"

„Huh? És hol van?" Rin levette a pólót, felfedve az izmos felső testét.

„O-ott…" Minden másodperccel erősebben pirulva a padlóra mutattál. „F-felveszem…"

Ahogy letérdeltél, hogy felvedd a vörös mappát lopva rápillantottál Rin elbűvölő testére. Végre észrevetted, hogy bámulod, mikor Rin rád nézett magenta szemeivel. Magadban káromkodtál, amiért megbámultad, majd felkaptad a mappát, és odaadtad Rinnek.

„T-tessék…"

„Hm… Miért küldött Gou téged? Ő is elhozhatta volna."

„É-én ajánlottam. Samezuka közel van a házunkhoz, és Gou-kun elég elfoglaltnak tűnt…"

„…Heh." vigyorogva Rin hátrafésülte a haját. „Nyugodtan rám nézhetsz. Az úszócsapat tagja vagyok, szóval hozzá vagyok szokva a versenyek, meg egyebek alatt."

„D-de nem akartam udvariatlan lenni…"

„Megint használnom kell a bilincset?"

„Nem…" duzzogtál vörösödő arccal.

„Francba, túl aranyos vagy, [Név]." Rin elpirult, és köréd fonta a karjait. A szemeid nagyra nyíltak a meglepetéstől, de viszonoztad szeretetének kifejezését.

„Szeretlek, [Név]."

„Én is szeretlek, Rin."

„… De még mindig meg kell, hogy büntesselek, mert _rossz kislány_ voltál."

„Eh? Azt hittem-"

Mielőtt észbe kaptál, Rin figyelmeztetés nélkül megharapta a nyakad. Érezve, ahogy a hegyes foga áthatol a bőrödön elpirultál Rin hajának árnyalatához hasonlóan. Visszahúzódott, és a szekrényéhez fordult, otthagyva téged lefagyva és vörös arccal. Elővetted a telefonod, és megnézted a nyakad a kamerában. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy cápaharapás, és volt egy jelölés is kicsit feljebb. Ökölbe szorítottad a kezed, az arcod pedig dühtől és szégyentől világított.

„Matsuoka Rin! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy megjelöltél! Hogy magyarázom meg az embereknek?!"

„Csak mondd nekik, hogy Matsuoka Rin, Samezuka úszócsapatának kapitánya elkapott. Az **enyém** vagy, [Név]. A markomban tartalak."

„Grrrr...!"

Amiről viszont Rin nem tudott azok a képek voltak, amiket akkor csináltál, mikor szerepjátékozott. Mindketten elkaptátok egymást.


End file.
